1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flow restrictor. More particular the present invention relates to a flow restrictor for limiting the amount of fluid flow to a heat exchanging device in an automotive heater or air-conditioning system.
2. Disclosure Information
Devices for controlling the rate of flow of a fluid at varying line pressures are utilized in a variety of applications, such as automotive heating systems, fuel systems, water cooling equipment and heat exchangers. For example, it has been well known to limit the amount of fluid flowing into an automotive heat exchanger, such as a heater core, to prevent the premature corrosion and wearing of the heat exchange device. However, it is necessary that fluid flowing between adjacent heat exchanging devices may have different requirements. For this reason, it is known to put in a flow control device such as a restrictor in an automotive hose between adjacent heat exchanging devices.
Typically, the restrictor comprises a generally cylindrical body having a flow control washer disposed at one end thereof. However, problems often arise with the generally cylindrical type of restrictor in that the restrictor often moves along the hose or becomes misaligned such that the flow opening is not parallel to the direction of fluid flow thus causing inefficient fluid flow. Furthermore, when one of the heat exchangers is backflushed, the flow control washer within the restrictor is often ejected out of the restrictor making it necessary to replace the entire restrictor. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a restrictor for limiting the amount of flow to an automotive heat exchanger which does not move axially or radially within the hose and which prevents a flow control washer from being ejected out of the restrictor during backflushing of the system.